The present invention relates to a hand-operated device for storing, measuring and dispensing of powder and granular materials such as instant and ground coffee, baby formula, flour, spices, detergents and the like that can be used for household or industrial packaging. More particularly, it relates to storing, measuring and dispensing of the predetermined volume of powder or granular materials from a refillable container or from a container in which the material is industrially packed, sold and normally stored.
Various types of devices, combining storing, measuring and dispensing functions for powder and granular materials have been developed in the past, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,455,970; 1,471,621; 1,904,756; 3,072,299; 3,185,190; 3,193,159; 5,421,491; 6,962,274; 6,962,274. Some of these devices are aimed for food products and housekeeping materials.
The above patents disclose substantially improved structures of hand operated dispensers for powder and granular materials. However, even these patented dispensers have some or all of the following drawbacks:                Complexity of the structure, including too many parts which make the dispensers too expensive and impractical for use as a recycling package.        Inability for easy assembly and disassembly of the device for cleaning which is a requirement for food products dispensers to maintain sanitary conditions.        No options for delivery more then one material using one device or sifting of materials for precise delivery of spices, sugar, salt and the like materials according to individual taste of user.        Limited use of dispensers with materials containing sticky particles, like baby formulas, flour and the like consisting of fine particles of the material, which can form bridges or blockages of material which causes irregular delivery.        Loud/Noisy operation of the device which makes them unattractive for users trying to be discrete        
The main object of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements and advantages thereof, seek to solve the aforementioned problems with the prior art and it will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.